1000 Prompt Challenge
by theunhappytwins
Summary: I have no idea why I did this, except that now I'm fucked.
1. Chapter 1

**1000 Theme Challenge! Theme 15: Adrenalin**

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Minako loved the rush. She ran against enemies hundreds of times her size armed with her razor-sharp chain, and won. Her acrobatic skills destroyed them. Leaving them without pride.

She'd fought to protect her princess. To save the world. For money. For entertainment.

But really, to her the main reason was just that weightless feeling of adrenalin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme 69: Beautiful**

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Ritsu was ugly. Ugly and stupid and pathetic and gay and a loser. That was how he viewed himself.

But sometimes...

Sometimes, the true beauty broke through the ugly shell. The clever monkey thief, dancing in the jungle. The ugly duckling, a beautiful swan. When the agility of the monkey came to him, he danced.

In that moment, he was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme 103: Brownies**

Fandom: Tsubasa Chronicle

Characters: Sakura, Syaoran, Fai

Genre: Humor

Rated: G

Pairings: Slight SyaoSaku

Warnings: None.

Fai sighed as he watched the princess run to the oven.

Syaoran had gotten sick with a disease from the last world they visited, and Sakura had asked him if she could help. Kurogane had gone to get medicine, so Sakura decided to give Syaoran some brownies.

Now, this...horror had ensued. It wasn't that Sakura was a bad cook. Not at all. However...no matter your cooking ability, one should not fall asleep while adding ingredients.

The result was vaguely reminiscent of the toxic magical waste that resulted from deadly spells being performed wrong.

Why didn't he just tell her she'd ruined it?

"Fai-san?" Sakura asked.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you think Syaoran-kun will like it?"

"Of course!"

He really was just too nice for his own good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme 663: Rainbows**

Fandom: Pandora Hearts

Rating: PG

Genre: Humor

Characters: Gil, Oz, Alice, Sharon, Break, the Nyan Cat

Warnings: Torture, swearing

"Seriously, what the fuck?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea, but it isn't a chain, and it looks delicious." Break said, staring at the cat that was chasing Gil around as it trailed rainbows from its sugary body.

"True." Sharon said. "It would make a nice cookie."

Oz stared at them. "That...that thing could kill Gil! And you're discussing how it would taste!? Alice, you have to agree! This is-"

"They have a point..." Alice said.

"What?!"

"Look, even Alice agrees! We'll wait for it to get tired and then eat it."

"We'll need some tea...It would be tasty if we dipped it in." Sharon mused.

"No, we're going to roast it!" Alice declared.

Oz facepalmed.


	5. Chapter 5

**342. Her name was...**  
**Fandom: Fairy Tail, Negima! **  
**Characters: Kagurazaka Asuna, Erza Scarlet, Sakurazaki Setsuna (mentioned)**  
**Warning: None**  
**Genre: General**  
The skinny girl wandered in the forest, searching.  
_I have to find that guild Grandpa told me about..._  
"Hey."  
Erza looked up, starting.  
"You lost?" The red-pigtailed girl in the strange clothes smiled. "Wait...Holy crap. You're in bad shape. Who did this to you?"  
Erza stared at her. "I...They're dead now."  
The pigtailed girl frowned. "What? Did you kill them?"  
"Some of them. Are you from Fairy Tail?"  
"What's Fairy Tail?"  
The one-eyed girl shook her head. "I'll-"  
"Wait. Look, I don't like kids, but I'm not going to let anyone wander around like that." The other girl put her hands on her hips. "You _are _staying here, and you _are_ going to let me help those. I'm not too good, but I can stop them from getting infected."  
Erza gritted her teeth. "Look, I _need_-"  
"Will you even be able to make it _alive_ like this?" she shouted, the bells on her pigtails rattling.  
Her single eye opened in shock. "I..."  
"You want to get there, don't you? Here. I'll build the fire. I've got some instant ramen..."

The pigtailed girl wrapped bandages around the younger's arm. "You've been through a whole lot of hell, haven't you?"  
Erza was silent.  
"You're not going to tell me what happened."  
Erza nodded.  
"You really remind me of a girl I know..." She smiled.  
"...Are you a wizard? Was she?"  
The pigtailed girl looked surprised. "So, you know about magic? Well, I'm not. She was, though."  
Erza nodded again. "Good."  
"You're a wizard?"  
"...Yes."  
"Huh. Anyway, you'd better get to sleep. Before you get to that Fairy Tail place."

The next morning, before they parted ways, they were attacked.  
The bandit drew his knife. Erza was about to turn it against him, when the other girl sprung into action.  
A paper fan was in her hand, which she wielded like a sword, slashing it across his chest and knocking him backwards. She leapt in the air as he fell, turning and lashing out in a vicious kick.  
"Jackass."  
Erza stared at her. "You..."  
"You don't have to be a magician to kick ass."

Erza smiled. "And that's how I got the inspiration for this reequip." The bells in her hair tinkled as she adjusted the collar of her uniform shirt.  
Natsu, Lucy, and Gray gaped.  
Finally, Natsu spoke. "Who _was_ she?"  
"I don't know...I never knew her name."  
**AN: Maybe I should write another story in this universe...about Asuna training Chibi Erza in swordplay...**  
**Anyway! Yay for Badass!Asuna!**


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt 575-Oblivious  
Genre-romance, humor  
Fandom-Pandora Hearts, Hetalia Axis Powers  
Characters-Matthew Williams(Canada), Echo, Alfred F. Jones(America)  
Rated-  
Warning-  
Note-The idea of Matthew's epic fail is all from Negima.

Matthew Williams was attempting to get enough courage to finally confess.  
However, pretty much all that had happened was that he had ended up blushing up to his ears and stammering hysterically, causing the girl in question to look at him in what was her own way of confused.  
"It's...erm...what I wanted to tell you...y-y-y-you see..."  
Echo continued to stare at him.  
"I...erm..l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l..."  
Come on! She should have gotten it by now! How couldn't she see what he was trying to do?  
"What does a detective have to do with anything?"  
"I...l-l-l-l-love...I LOVE TO EAT SEAWEED!" he shouted, and then collapsed.  
Echo looked at him and then prodded him with a toe.  
Matthew twitched. "Y-y-yes...It's j-j-j-j-just..."  
"What?"  
"I wanted to say...that I-I...l-l-l...Lucky day! It's your lucky day!"  
Echo still looked confused. "So...it's my lucky day when we eat seaweed?"  
"What?! No! Forget about that! Neither of those! I...I j-j-j-j-just...I love maple syrup!"  
"Okay." Echo nodded. "I knew that, though."  
"N-no! Not like that! SWEET BEAN BUNS! I LOVE SWEET BEAN BUNS!"  
Matthew's twin, Alfred F. Jones, stared at them through his binoculars. "Dude! You gotta get better than that!"  
He watched Matthew continue to fail.  
"Dude, how is she not noticing you!?"  
Finally, Matthew just ran away.  
"Wait...so...Matthew loves maple syrup with seaweed and he thinks that merry-go-rounds are fun, and it is my lucky day." Echo reasoned out. "That's strange."  
Alfred faceplanted into the dirt.


End file.
